ultra_z_battle_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Weiss Schnee vs Caitlin Snow
RWBY vs The Flash! Two deadly girls with cryokinesis will duke it out! Who will win, the W in RWBY or the villain-turned-member of Team Flash? Let's find out! Interlude Geringah: Cryokinesis, the ability to control ice and cold temperatures, even below absolute zero...somehow. Apophis: And today, we've got two ice queens! Only, Elsa ain't here, sadly. Geringah: Weiss Schnee, the literal W in Team RWBY. Apophis: Caitlin Snow, AKA KIller Frost, the Multi-Minded member of Team Flash. He's Geringah and I'm Apophis! Geringah: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win...an Ultra Z Battle! Weiss Schnee Necro: Weiss Schnee is the heiress of the Schnee dust company, and was a total ice bitch until she met Ruby Rose, who was able to unthaw her metophraclly frozen heart. they then went on several missions, and killed some monsters, then ending up in a war with a satan witch. Mercer: Weiss weilds a rapier called Mynaster. It has some thing called, multi dust action, which allows Weiss to spam elemental attacks, like fire, ice , water air and electricity. Necro: She's quite skilled with it, thanks to having trained most of her life. Mercer: If Weiss takes damage, she has something called an Aura, which protects her from most of the damage. Necro: Weiss also has something called a Semblane, which is a basically a super ability. Weiss's allows her to use glyphs, which do many different things, like controling gravity, speeding her up of making platforms, as well as summoning stuff, like monsters which fight for her. Mercer: Weiss can dialate time by combinding her semblance with some lightning dust, so that's a thing. Necro: Sadly, Weiss ain't perfect. her aura can be depleted, and it only protects her from so much damage. She seems to lose most of the fights shes in, so yeah. And summoning takes time, so she's open while doing that. Mercer: Despite all this, Weiss is one cold badass! Killer Frost Geringah: Caitlin Snow was born to famed scientists. Due to some genetic mutation, she somehow developed cryokinesis. So she's a...Pre-Meta-Human. Apophis: Being the chicken she is, Caitlin suppressed her powers and gave them to an alternate personality named Killer Frost, who she completely ignored for years. Geringah: That was, until the speed demon Zoom captured Caitlin and tortured her for weeks. After the experience, figuring out about Savitar, a speed god, was too much, and Caitlin temporarily turned to the dark side...until becoming a hero for the rest of the show. Apophis: Both Caitlin and Killer Frost can do ice magic, which also heals them, and both are pretty smart, but only Killer Frost is vicious enough to use that power in a violent way. Geringah: Not being created by dark matter, Killer Frost is immune to Cicada's dagger. She also uses taunts to demoralize her opponents and can turn her ice in spikes for weaponry. Apophis: However, she can be quite arrogant as Killer Frost, and is a pacifist as Caitlin. Geringah: Yeah, she's also nowhere close to superhuman. But despite these weaknesses, Caitlin Snow, otherwise known as Killer Frost, is still a formidable member of Team Flash. Cicada: You can't win this fight, Flash. Killer Frost: I bet I can. Pre-Ultra Z Battle Who do you think will win? Weiss Caitlin Dunno Who do you want to win? Ice Queen Killer Frost Tie Which show do you prefer? RWBY The Flash I like 'em both Ultra Z Battle Prelude... Fight! KO! Explanation Polls Category:Female Themed Fights Category:RWBY vs The Flash Category:BloodyBloodwork365 Category:Ice Themed Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed Battles Category:Web Shows vs TV Shows Category:RoosterTeeth vs The CW Category:Ultra Z Battles